


A Step Forward, With You By My Side

by Xieu



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xieu/pseuds/Xieu
Summary: A micro-story when Mafuyu was debuted as Given(The Seasons) vocalist.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 22





	A Step Forward, With You By My Side

Singing loudly, with the lyrics I've just came up a second ago. Mixed emotions filling me up, I'm playing Yuki's guitar with all of my own. I know I'm having a lot of mistakes, but I wish my voice will be heard.

"Even if your everything loses its shape one day/  
You'll always be here within me/  
As I try to move forward again, even though I couldn't say goodbye/  
You'll always be here with me"

It's just a mere second. Tears might be blinding me, but I caught it. A person smiling at me. His short messy hair and his physique. I miss all of you. Taking a step forward now, with your guitar, I know you'll always by my side.


End file.
